


Seduction gone wrong

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Fíli, Bottom Kíli, Fingerfucking, M/M, No story just smut, One Shot, Ori is not so sweet, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, suggested Dori/Nori/Ori, suggested Thorin/Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili have wanted to get Ori into bed for the longest of times, After months of discussion they finally think they have worked it out.  Prompt from lady luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> Prompt from lady luna let me know what you guys think.

The brothers pour the strong ale into a Jug trying to suppress their laughs, feeling like naughty dwarflings trying to hide what they are doing from the rest of the company. They had been scheming for months the best way to get the youngest Ri brother into their bed. They had thought about everything from just asking out right, to the plan of getting him high on honeyweed a dwarven aphrodisiac.

But their plans had been put on hold by Thorin’s gold lust and the battle which had wounded them gravely. As they had regained health they had both agreed to put the plans into actions and decided on getting sweet Ori drunk.

Kili tries to look as innocent as possible as he approaches the table holding the huge jug of ale. He can feel Thorin’s eyes upon him and looks into them noting how they have narrowed suspiciously. Thorin had always been able to tell when the brothers were up to something. Fili joins his brother holding a huge tankard smiling sweetly at Thorin.

"Would you like some Ale Ori?" he asks placing It on the wooden table as Kili pours him a huge amount.

Ori stares wide eyed at the vast amount which was double the potion he usually consumes "Thank you." he squeals taking a large mouthful and begins to cough at the strength of it "Tastes strong." he splutters.

Dwalin holds out his own tankard. "Aye I’ll have some of that lads." He says greedily between huge mouthfuls of chicken leg. "Fill er up."

Kili opens his mouth to argue that this is just for Ori,then shrugs knowing it will look suspicious if he refuses "Here we go Mister Dwalin." He grins filling it to the brim. And looking at his uncle. _Well looks like you will be having a good night too!_ He thinks watching the warrior down it in one go and hold out the metal cup for more which he happily obliges. _Your welcome uncle Thorin!_

Fili tops Ori’s drink up before he has even finished."Come Ori drink up." He smiles taking the seat beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "There is plenty more where that came from it's my own special recipe." he purrs quietly in his ear. He loves everything about the shy scribe from the way he uses his slingshot to the flush of his cheeks. He looks at his brother,seeing the signs of arousal which he knows all too well having been lovers for years. The flushness of his cheeks,The way he licks his lips. "Alright their Kili?" he teases knowing his brother is currently half hard.

Kili wants to let out a groan and sinks into the chair on the opposite side of Ori giving him a warm smile. _He is so cute!_ He thinks holding up the ale to Ori’s lips who gives him a little bewildered smile and takes a sip.

Ori stares from one brother to the other, as they both fuss over him. Refilling his cup when it gets even a little bit less full or restocking his plate. Well Ori may come across as sweet and naive he was far from it. His brothers had shown him the joys of human attention long ago In fact he was quite an expert in it and finds himself enjoying the brother’s attention. _Oh I shall make you both scream my name later._ He smirks and gives them both an innocent smile which he was an expert in.

After a couple of hours Ori looks at the brothers whose eyes were both darkened with lust as he had taken his time eating and drinking and had brushed his hands against both there legs causing them to shift and whimper. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?" he purrs.

Ori grabs both their hands leading them towards his sleeping quarters.The second the door is shut he reaches for Fili’s bearded face crushing his lips against the blondes soft ones slowly snaking his tongue into the heat of his warm inviting mouth.

Fili looks deep into Ori’s eyes and can see the same lust and want within them and deepens the kiss running his own tongue along Ori’s teeth slowly exploring the little dwarfs molten mouth. He can feel the scribes hard sword pressed against his own. He feels hands reach into his tunic and realises they must be his brothers and gives out a groan as Kili’s expert hands touch all the right places.

Ori breaks the kiss and then Turns to Kili with a smile, Claiming his lips with his own. The kiss is completely different from the first as the brunet prince wastes no time as he hastily breeches his mouth with his muscle, burying it deep down his throat almost urgently. "Get undressed both of you." He orders grinning as both brothers stumble with their haste and undresses himself almost lazily.

Ori gasps as both princes remove their final layer. His eyes flick over them both in turn _they are beautiful._ Both have a fine muscular physique, His eyes are drawn automatically to the fine swords which are proudly standing to attention between There legs. Ori notes while Kili is longer, Fili is thicker.

Kili can feel his breath hitch as he looks at the prize waiting in front him, all his and Fili’s hard work paying off. He can feel excitement course through his veins and can see the excitement in Ori’s body as his cock twitches. He turns to face his brother and leans foward giving him a sloppy kiss.

"Beautiful," Ori mutters as he watches Fili and Kili kiss passionately. He can feel the love radiating off them both and feels blessed to have been invited to share their bed, to become part of this loving relationship.

After a few seconds The brothers pull apart both gasping for breath, as if the life had been sucked out of them and they entwine their hands looking at the scribe who is looking at them both with fondness. "I have wanted to bed you both for the longest of times." he admits walking forward and running his fingers through there long locks. He turns to Kili with a grin "On your knees beautiful." he orders, Then turns to the blonde once he has done just this "open him up for me." He purrs softly.

Fili licks his lips and brings his fingers up to Ori’s mouth, which he slowly takes into his parting lips swirling his tongue around his fingers, enjoying the little moan coming from the blonde hair prince.

The scribe watches as Kili’s backside accepts Fili’s pinky into his tight heat, feeling his eyes darken with lust. He coats his own fingers and brings one down in between the blondes buttocks teasing his entrance before he slowly presses against his muscle "You are so very tight Fili." he smiles moving his eyes towards Fili’s fingers noting Kili has already taken a second finger.

Ori Pushes another into the blondes tight channel, slowly working him open, Enjoying the noises both brothers are making as they are both finger fucked. After a couple of minutes he removes his fingers from Fili enjoying the little whimper and watching as Fili wiggles his backside. "Take care of your brother love." he orders and grabs a nearby vile coating his cock in plenty of Oil.

Fili shakes his head as Ori hands him the oil. "He can take me without." he grins watching his brother roll over onto his back and spread himself wide. The scribe watches with fascination as Kili’s body seems to open up with ease as Fili pushes against his rim " You look beautiful like that Kili, all flushed and eyes blown." Ori comments. The brunet gives him a little smile flinching a little as Fili pushes his cockhead Into the princes channel.

Ori lines himself up with Fili’s entrance and slowly eases himself inside of him, whispering words of encouragement into the shell of his ear. "You are so very tight my prince." he gasps as Fili grips him. "Move slowly." he whispers to Fili, who doesn't need to be told twice and begins to thrust slowly into his brother.

Sweat pours from Kili’s brow, which Ori wipes away giving him a little smile "You take your brothers cock so very well." he compliments watching as the brunet takes himself in hand, and increases his pace inside of Fili a little.

"I…..I am going to Cum." the brunet utters after a few minutes spilling his load all other himself and Fili. The sight of Kili coming proves too much for and he spurts his seed deep inside his brother. Ori looks at both his princes and comes himself filling the blonde with his juices.

They all crumble into a heap on the soiled bedding each with a grin spread across their faces "My beautiful princes," Ori smiles pulling them both into his arms.

　


End file.
